The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables data providers to provide data to a variety of users. Data may be provided in response to multiple requests received from a client device. However, each request requires the use of computing resources (e.g., servers and memory storage devices) and network resources (e.g., routers, switches, and network bandwidth) to respond with the requested data. In addition, each request takes some time for a data provider to identify the appropriate data and send the data over the network to the client device.